


Delirious

by MeowshmallowX



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (I swear I tried), Attempt at Humor, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Fluff, General Shenanigans, Katsuki Mari - Freeform, M/M, Makkachin - Freeform, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sickfic, They show up briefly but I'm tagging them anyway, VictUuri, Viktor Nikiforov - Freeform, katsuki yuuri - Freeform, victor nikiforov - Freeform, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeowshmallowX/pseuds/MeowshmallowX
Summary: In which Yuuri does funny things to Viktor’s heart—right up until he passes out.





	Delirious

**Author's Note:**

> Here, have another mess I made at 3 AM. *feeble cheering*

Viktor swallows hard. Pounding away steadily at his sternum— _thump-thump, thump-thump_ —his heart threatens to beat right out of his chest. His gaze clings tighter to Yuuri than that Eros costume.

In the middle of the rink, Yuuri stops, gasping, and runs his fingers through his gelled hair.

 _(God, Viktor wants to run_ his _fingers through that hair, watch it come undone in his hands, watch Yuuri come undone in his hands—)_

"—ktor," repeats Yuuri, sounding breathless. Viktor feels his own breath catch. "Hey, Viktor...are you all right?"

Viktor blinks and nods. Vigorously.

Aaand now he's been nodding too long.

Yuuri raises an eyebrow, and Viktor feels his heart stutter again. _You can't keep doing this to me and expect me to control myself,_ thinks Viktor frantically, swallowing hard.

"I'm fine, Yuuri. I didn't sleep well," he lies with a weak smile.

Yuuri frowns but nods anyway, skating toward the edge of the rink. Viktor has to remind himself to close his mouth as he watches—how can anyone move with such grace, such beauty, without even trying? Yuuri is without equal, beyond compare, godly, divine—

—Right there, waving a hand in front of Viktor's face.

"Hel _looo?_ Is Viktor Nikiforov in there?" Yuuri laughs softly when Viktor jumps. "Why are you having trouble sleeping? I'm the one competing, aren't I?"

I'm _the one watching you,_ he thinks.

"Hahaha! That's right," replies Viktor, grinning at his Yuuri. "How about we head back?"

Yuuri nods and sits down to undo his skates. Viktor crosses his arms—perfectly happy to just watch, just drink in everything about Yuuri, from the arch of his foot to the curve of the back of his neck. His eyes drift shut, and he inhales. Oh yes, there's definitely the scent of the locker room, but there's also another—a scent not sweet or sharp, nothing from a bottle, but purely Yuuri. It's intoxicating, addictive. He feels his heartbeat speed up as the scent grows stronger, and his eyes flutter open. Yuuri's leapt to his feet, he's rushing over, and he looks concerned—Viktor yearns to reach over and smooth that wrinkle out of his face, to kiss it better—and oh, he's also so far up, Viktor's confused, what's going on...?

Yuuri drops to his knees beside Viktor, and then it hits him: he's on the floor.

"Viktor! Viktor, are you okay?" demands Yuuri urgently, scooping up Viktor's head and— _oh,_ he's cradling Viktor's head in his lap, this is heaven, bliss, everything he ever wanted and more. " _Viktor!_ "

"Hmm, Yuuri?" slurs Viktor. "I'm all better now. Just keep holding me...just like that, Yuuri...."

Yuuri blinks and flushes, and Viktor giggles. He's so pretty in pink. Ah, he made such a mistake! He should have selected a _pink_ costume for Yuuri! He would next time, he resolved.

"You have a fever," mutters Yuuri, pressing the back of his hand to Viktor's forehead. "Why didn't you tell me you were sick?!"

Viktor laughs, grabbing Yuuri's hand and holding it to his forehead.

"I thought...I thought...." His vision is swirling. "I...."

"What?" asks Yuuri softly.

Viktor smiles—a curling, devious little smile.

"Come closer, _Yuuri,_ " he breathes. "Then—then I can tell you."

Yuuri bends over a little, and Viktor motions for him to keep going until he's just close enough to sit up a little and—and Viktor lurches forward to press their lips together—

And his nose slams into Yuuri's forehead.

"Ow!" yelps Yuuri, rubbing his forehead. "Agh...but Viktor...why didn't you say anything?"

Viktor giggles.

"I thought it was your Eros," he admits. "Maybe it is...."

"My—my—" Yuuri's eyes widen. " _Huh?_ "

"Your Eros, Yuuri," Viktor murmurs, and blacks out.

 

* * *

 

When he comes to, Viktor is in his room at Yu-Topia, a warm cloth on his forehead and Makkachin curled up faithfully by his side. He groans and sits up, the cloth sliding off his face and onto Makka, who jumps and sniffs at it.

"Sorry, Makkachin," rasps Viktor, blowing out a cough.

Makkachin just pants happily.

The door slides open and Viktor starts, drawing the covers tighter around himself—it's so _cold._

"Oh, you're up," Mari notes, bringing him a bowl of something steaming. "D'you want me to go get Yuuri for you? He's been really worried."

Viktor nods and flashes her a grateful smile, accepting the bowl—it looks like some kind of simple broth. He sips at it and lets his eyes close.

"Viktor!" Yuuri cries, and Viktor almost spills the boiling soup down his front. "Ah, sorry, sorry—how are you feeling?"

Viktor's eyes open slowly, and he musters a smile.

"Better now," he chuckles, sniffling.

Yuuri sighs and sits down beside him. Viktor feels his heart trip over itself.

"You should've told me you were sick," Yuuri chides him, leaning forward to adjust the pillow. "As my coach, you have to set a good example, and part of that is taking care of yourself."

Viktor nods and smiles into his soup.

"I really—" He's cut off by a coughing fit, and Yuuri quickly takes the bowl from him. Viktor sucks in a shuddering breath and burrows further into his covers. "I really couldn't tell."

Yuuri sighs and spoons some soup into Viktor's mouth. _I could die happy right now,_ thinks Viktor blissfully.

"We think you have the flu," he tells him. "It would explain the fatigue and weakness. Viktor, how much sleep have been getting?"

Yuuri's glare is accusatory, and Viktor wants to shrink away from it. He shrugs. Yuuri glares harder.

"Not much," he admits.

Yuuri heaves another sigh and leans forward, taking Viktor by the shoulders—Viktor gasps—to lie him down. Gently, Yuuri tucks the covers up to Viktor's chin and folds them underneath his body to trap the warmth, hands ghosting over Viktor's face as he readjusts the cloth.

"I'll get a—a fresh one. Hold on." Yuuri hurries off and returns quickly with a new cloth, which he carefully places on Viktor's forehead. "There."

Viktor smiles happily up at Yuuri.

"You're so sweet, Yuuri." His voice drops lower. "So beautiful, I could kiss you...."

Yuuri's face explodes in crimson.

"Y-you're delirious!" he manages, pressing his hands to his cheeks.

"Maybe," concedes Viktor, grinning, "but I'm _riiiight,_ hm, Yuuri?"

Yuuri buries his face in his hands, and the flaming red glow Viktor glimpses between Yuuri's fingers sets his heart on fire.

 

* * *

 

When Viktor's recovered, he claims not to remember anything he said. Says he probably wasn't in his right mind—that he didn't mean any of it.

(He's lying.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hooray! I finally wrote a YoI fic where nobody dies! Hope you enjoyed, and have an awesome day :D


End file.
